Crazy For You
by TheSwasomeOne
Summary: One shot/songfic. Total Kick! Come in and read!


Crazy For You

**Hey swasome readers! I'm back with an all new one-shot. Now this is gonna be the first songfic I've ever uploaded so I really hope you enjoy it. The song is called Crazy for You by Big Time Rush and I really think you should listen to it. I am a Rusher btw, and when I first listened to this song I fell in love with it. So now here I am. Jack and Kim are going to be dating in this one-shot, and they are 16-17. This story will be in third person. And this one-shot will show different situations in their relationship and how through all of it Jack is just crazy for Kim. I really hope you enjoy reading this story. Here it is.**

_ I see you looking at the magazines _

_ Watching girls on the MTV_

_ But they don't even look as half as good to me, hey yeah_

_ A ponytail and a pair of sweats_

_ Still looking like a perfect ten_

_ Baby you can wear anything_

Jack Brewer, 16 year old and 2nd degree black belt in karate, can't be any happier then right now. He's with the one person he loves more than anything, and she is all his. Her name is Kim Crawford, black belt in karate and also 16. Nobody was shocked when they found out about Jack and Kim's relationship; everyone seemed generally happy for the couple. At Seaford High, Jack and Kim were always voted cutest couple, and everyone knew that nobody could tear them apart. There a match made in heaven.

It was a regular Saturday morning and Kim was blaring music in her room while reading her favourite teen magazines. She moved some strands of her blonde hair out of her face as she flipped the next page in the magazine, moving on to the beauty section. Kim wasn't one of those girls that wore makeup all the time and wore flashy clothing to get attention; normally Kim didn't care about how she looked. But after watching some MTV while eating cereal for breakfast, she realized that maybe it's time to change her look a little. Kim heard knocking on the door, and realized who it was. Her adorable, yet goofy boyfriend." You in there Kimmy?" He asks through the door. 'Oh Jack, always being the gentlemen who doesn't barge open the door' she thinks. A smile creeps onto the blonde's lips as she hides under her bed." Come and find me Jackson." She replies with a giggle.

Jack sighs and opens the door." Oh where is my beautiful girlfriend hiding?" He exclaims as he walks around the room. Even under her bed, Kim could still feel the heat rise to her cheeks; that always happens when Jack calls her beautiful. Under the bed, Kim can see Jack's leg. Slowly and without him seeing, she sticks her hand out and grabs his leg." AHHHHHHHHH!" Jack yells as he shakes his leg. Kim, laughing her butt off, gets out from her hiding place." Who knew that 'the oh so tough Jack Brewer' would be scared of a wittle hand." She says in a baby voice, holding his hands." Hey. I still found you, so do I get a little something?" Jack asks, pointing to his lips. She chuckles and steps back." Nope."

The one thing that Kim can't resist is Jack's pout. Once he makes that adorable facial expression, Kim always does what he asks." Please Kimmy. Please." He pleads, his eyes opening wider. As hard as she tried, the black belt beauty ended up giving in. She leans in and gives her boyfriend a peck on the lips, feeling the same sparks that she always feels like it was the first time they kissed." Thank you Kimmy. So are you ready to hed out for lunch?" Jack asks. Kim was about to say yes, but looking down at what she was wearing decided her to shake her head. Kim was wearing a comfy pair of sweatpants, and a sweater." I can't go outside looking like this. My hair isn't even brushed properly." Kim exclaims, pointing to her messy ponytail." Oh c'mon Kim. Where's all of this stuff coming from? Why are you reading beauty magazines for?" He asks, really confused. The one thing Jack loves about Kim the most is she's confident with anything she wears, and anything she does.

Kim wraps her arms around her boyfriend's neck." I don't know. I was just watching MTV while eating breakfast and all those girls on TV look so beautiful, it just made me feel like I'm not pretty enough. So I decided that maybe I could change my look." She responds, staring into his chocolate brown eyes. Jack couldn't believe that those words came out of Kim's mouth. In his eyes his girlfriend is a goddess, without even trying." Kimmy you could be wearing anything, and those girls on TV don't even add up to how perfect you are." He says, wrapping his arms around her waist. The blonde, now realizing how stupid she thought she was for acting like that, pulled her boyfriend in for a long and meaningful hug." Thank you Jack. I love you so much."

_No matter what you do_

_ You look beautiful_

"Up next. Bobby Wasabi's Kim Crawford VS Black Dragon's Hannah Johnson." The sensei announces. Kim turns to her boyfriend before going on." You're gonna do great Kim. I know you are." Jack reassures her as he kisses her cheek." Thanks sweetie." She replies. Kim walks up on the mats to meet her opponent. As the match began everyone was paying attention to both players, except Jack. He was only paying attention to how striking Kim looked during the match. Even though she was dressed in that bulky head protector and was wearing her gi that was more than likely infected from the toxins in there dojo, Jack didn't care. He was mesmerized by every move Kim made, and in his eyes his girlfriend looked beautiful in everything she wears.

_How else can I say it_

_ Feel like a broken record_

_ You think I'm crazy and it's true_

_ I'm crazy for you_

_ Yeah that's right I said it_

_ Girl you're my perfect 10, yeah_

_ You think I'm crazy and it's true_

_ I'm crazy for you_

Kim sighed as she tried to pay attention to her studies, but she couldn't. After receiving low grades in her last History quizzes Kim's parent's grounded her for the night, making their daughter study for her History mid-term final tomorrow. Usually Kim wouldn't mind if she got grounded, she knows how important her grades are to herself and her parents. But tonight Kim was supposed to go out with Jack, and now she can't. This date was really important to the both of them. Today was there 6 month anniversary as a couple, and Jack had everything planned for the night. The blonde wished that she didn't get a stupid C- on her quiz. If Kim got a good grade, she could have been having the night of her life with the guy she loves more then anything.

Suddenly she heard a tapping on her window, which scared her out of her thoughts." It's me." Kim heard a soft whisper from outside. She already knew who was behind the window, and opened it for him." Jack what are you doing here? You know I'm grounded." She asks nervously, not wanting her parents to hear. Jack presses his lips against hers." Nice to see you too Kimmy. Oh and to answer your question, I'm here for our date." He says with a smile." Jack, you know I can't leave the house. I really wanna go out with you tonight, but I can't." She replies sadly. Jack takes his girlfriend's hand." Your parents said that you couldn't leave the house, but I don't remember you telling me that you can't bring people over. Besides I brought this." He exclaims, showing Kim a picnic basket.

"Aww Jack, this is so sweet." She smiles, giving her boyfriend a hug." Just to warn you, my parents do like you and all but if they see you in here there gonna kill you." She warns." As long as I get to spend my six month anniversary with you, I don't care if I might die tonight." Jack replies with a chuckle. Kim blushes." You're crazy." Kim mumbles.

_Oh, oh, whoa oh oh oh oh_

_ I'm crazy_

_ Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_ I'm crazy _

_ Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_ I'm crazy for you_

Kim leans her head at the crook of his neck as they lay down on the picnic blanket. She realized tonight that it didn't matter where she was with Jack. As long as she had him, Kim couldn't be happier. All they needed was each other. Jack stared into her beautiful hazel eyes. He still can't believe Kim is his.

_ Got a temperature of 103_

_ Even sick as a dog you look cute to me_

_ Even at your worst you're still the best, yeah_

"ACHOO!" Kim sneezes, as she covers her face in a pillow. After catching the flu from her younger brother during the night, Kim's been sick since the morning. All the blinds in her room were closed, blocking herself from the sun. Lying in her dark room all alone, and sneezing her butt off wasn't what she pictured her Wednesday to be like. Nobody in her family was home, and her friends and boyfriend are at school right now, all not being that the sick blonde wanted was a bowl of hot soup, but she was way to dizzy to go downstairs.

Suddenly she heard the door open." Mom?" She tried to speak, but barely made it out as a whisper." It's me, your amazing boyfriend!" Jack yells as he walks upstairs, carrying a large bag full of items necessary for Kim. Jack got a text from her early in the morning saying she wasn't feeling well, and after not seeing her for an hour at school he knew she was sick in bed. He just knew it. So as soon as the second period finished, he left school and headed to the closet market." Jackie what are you doing here?" Kim croaks, coughing after her question." I'm here for you Kimmy. I got everything you need." He replies. Jack starts to unpack the bag, but his girlfriend stops him." Jack go back to school. I don't want you to get in trouble." She says.

"Kim, school isn't the same without you. I'd rather be with you then there. I missed you too much. Now c'mon I need to check your temperature. Please let me stay." He pleads. Kim blushes." Ok fine." She sneezes." Have fun dealing with me till my mom comes home. I'm a mess." She mutters. Jack laughs as he adjusts her pillow." When you think you're at your worst, in my eyes you're the best." He whispers, and kisses her cheek.

_ Hey pretty lady now you're so fly_

_ If I was your pilot I'd write your name in the sky_

_ But the pretty face don't compare to what's inside, no_

Jack grabs the Seaford High front door and opens it for his girlfriend." Thanks Jackie." She says as he wraps his arm around her waist. As the 'it' couple of Seaford High walked together to get to their lockers, it was pretty obvious that there was more than one guy staring at Kim and Jack. But it wasn't always in a kind way; they looked at the couple with jealousy. Almost every guy in Seaford wants to be in Jack's position; even Jack knows which angers him a lot. They all looked at Kim in a way that makes Jack jealous. She's the prettiest girl in school, with the complete package. Feisty and daring, but also sweet and kind. Kim's tough, and she can take care of herself. But he knows that none of those guys truly want to be with Kim for her personality, they just want to date her for how she looks. And he finds that wrong in so many ways.

"Kimmy?" He gets her attention." Yeah sweetie?" She replies." You know why I love you right?" Jack asks." Trust me Jack, you tell me every single day." Kim replies with a chuckle." Sure I've told you, but just you." He mutters with a smirk on his face. Kim saw the face he made." No no no! Jack what are you up to?" She asks, knowing that some of the ideas her boyfriend comes up with get them in trouble. Jack drags Kim on top of the stairs in the main hall of the school, while she tells him to stop. Students begin to stare at the situation between the couple." Kimberly Beulah Crawford, I love you! And I know that everyone knows that. But I'm standing here in front of everyone, because I want all of them to know why I love you." Jack says, his voice loud and clear for everyone to hear. Kim can't help but blush at her boyfriend's unusual but romantic antics.

"I love you Kim because you're beautiful, inside and out. You have the most amazing eyes, gorgeous smile, and beautiful blonde locks. I see all the guys look at you, and I can't help but get jealous because your mine. You're my everything, my other half. You're my world Kim. I love you because you're not afraid to take on new challenges, and experience new things. I love you because you're confident and self-assured. No matter what people say about you, you keep your head high and by the end of the day you still know who you really are. I love you because you're tough and feisty, and you never give up without a fight. You're always there for the people you love and care about no matter what. I love you because you're also sweet, kind, and gentle. You always make me laugh, and smile. I've never met a girl that takes her time to volunteer at the nursing home almost any extra time she gets, and I love how you always give and never ask for anything in return."

Kim can tell that tears are welling up in her eyes. All the girls can't help but awwww for the couple on the stairs. Even some of the guys in the school are paying attention. Jack grabs Kim's hands." But the main reason why I love you, over all the other reasons is because you're my best friend. Not a lot of guys can say that there girlfriend is there best friend, but I can. I can trust you with any secret I tell, and I know you trust me too. I don't know what my life would be like without you in it. You make me the luckiest and the happiest guy alive. You have no idea how I feel when I'm with you. Out of all the guys in the world, it's me. I thank God every day and night that it was me that caught that apple you dropped when we first met. I just want everyone to know that my love for you is real. I just think you're the best thing that could have ever happened to me."

The whole school is silent. Jack and Kim stare at each other for what seems like forever. Suddenly Kim leans in and surprises Jack with a long and passionate kiss. Jack wraps his arms around Kim's waist tightly, and her arms wrap around his neck. The entire group of students begin to cheer. It didn't really matter how the students were reacting. All that Jack wanted to prove was that he loved Kim for all the right reasons, and that her face doesn't compare to what's on the inside. And that's what he did.

_No matter what you do_

_ You are beautiful, yeah_

Jack was skateboarding down the Seaford strip mall in the evening, thinking about random things. And by random things I mean Kim. As he was skating by the dojo he heard music blaring through the building, and all the lights were on. Jack opened the door quietly, probably thinking its Jerry or Rudy. But as he walked in the dojo he noticed his girlfriend dancing and screaming to her new Hunter Hayes album. He couldn't help but chuckle at what she was doing. Kim can't dance at all, but he always finds it really cute when she tries. Kim has a crazy obsession for Hunter Hayes. Jack doesn't mind the guy. He can easily admit that he has talent. Kim even dragged Jack to one of Hunter's concerts when he was the opening act for country singer Carrie Underwood.

The blonde beauty didn't even notice that her boyfriend was standing there." Hey Jackie." She says, a bit startled. Jack walks up to Kim and kisses her forehead." What are you doing here?" She asks." I was just skateboarding and I heard music coming from the dojo, so I wanted to see who it was." He replies with a smile." I'm sorry you had to see my horrible dancing." Kim mutters." Oh c'mon Kimmy. You're not that bad at dancing." Jack tries to lie." I know you're lying Jackie." She replies." Ok, so maybe you're not the best dancer. But I think you're beautiful when you dance, no matter how bad you think you are. No matter what you do, you're beautiful." Jack whispers." Oh stop it Jack. I look ridiculous when I dance, and you know it." She replies, the heat rising to her cheeks.

The song on the CD changes to I Want Crazy; Jack knows how much Kim loves this song." C'mon Kim. Let's dance." He says, grabbing her hands and pulling her to the dojo mats with him, gently. Kim puts her hands on his shoulders, and Jack wraps his arms around her waist. As the song picks up he twirls her around carefully, not wanting to hurt her. Kim was amazed at how well Jack was taking the lead throughout the song, being lost by every move he made. He pulls her closer, their foreheads touching." See Kim. You can dance." He caresses her cheek." Only because of you." She replies." When I'm dancing with you Jack, there's no place I'd rather be then in your arms."

_ How else can I say it_

_ Feel like a broken record_

_ You think I'm crazy and it's true_

_ I'm crazy for you_

_ Yeah that's right I said it_

_ Girl you're my perfect 10, yeah_

_ You think I'm crazy and it's true_

_ I'm crazy for you_

"I'm so hot!" Kim exclaims, as she and her boyfriend are walking down the Seaford pier together." I know you are Kim." He replies with a wink. Kim holds his hand." Very cute Brewer. But seriously it's the hottest day Seaford's been this summer. I'm sweating in these short shorts and crop top. Why aren't you complaining? " She asks." Oh come on it's a beautiful day, and why would I complain when you look very hot in those shorts." Jack says. Kim blushes." C'mon we have to get to the dojo." She says, pulling Jack to walk faster. As they leave the pier together, Kim notices the beach." If only we could go to the beach." She says, sadly. As soon as she said that, Jack had an idea." Let's go to the beach then." He says." We can't go Jackie. We have practice, and besides we don't even have our bathing suits on." Kim retorts." So what! We can swim in our clothes. Or you know we don't have to wear any clothes. Let's do that then." He says happily." We're not skinny dipping Jack." Kim replies, really embarrassed. Jack frowns." Fine, we'll wear clothes. That's no fun." He wines. His girlfriend chuckles." Jackie, we're not swimming at all. Rudy will kill us if were late for practice, again." She responds.

Suddenly, Jack picks Kim up and puts her on his back." JACK GET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" She shrieks." How about a no." He replies, with a chuckle. He begins to run on the hot sand, taking his sandals off as he carries Kim." YOU BETTER PUT ME NOW!" Kim demands, with anger. Jack is now in the middle of the ocean." Ok if that's what you want." He says, letting her go. Kim gasps as the cold water touches her skin. She resurfaces to see Jack laughing." What is your problem?!" She yells, splashing water in his face." Think of it this way babe. It's hot out, so now were getting cooled off." He explains. Kim sighs." Well in that case I forgive you." She says as she gives her boyfriend a hug." But I still think you're nuts for wanting to swim in this freezing cold water." She finishes. Jack chuckles." WATER WAR!"

_ Oh, oh, whoa oh oh oh oh_

_ I'm crazy_

_ Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_ I'm crazy _

_ Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_ I'm crazy for you_

Jack and Kim were in the ocean for who knows how long. The sun began to set and they both got out, holding hands." Wasn't that way better than going to practice?" Jack asks." Yeah. Thanks Jack. You really know how to have fun." Kim replies, kissing his cheek." We could have had more fun if we went skinny dipping…" He implies." Shut up." She responds, her cheeks turning red. Jack laughs." I love you Kimmy." He says." I love you too, idiot."

_Hey hey hey hey hey everybody_

_ Girl's so good good good gotta tell somebody_

_ You could even call me insane_

_ But it won't change a thing_

As Kim was getting stuff out of her locker for her next class the bell rung, signaling it was time for 3rd period." Shoot. I'm gonna be late for Biology." She mutters. Kim hates it when she's late for class, especially Biology. Mr. Jackson is really strict about students being late. As Kim turned the corner of the hallway, she could see a fight between some guys going on." DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT!" Jack yells." Or what Brewer? Kim Crawford is nothing but a dumb, ugly blonde. You're better off without her." Ryan, the biggest jerk in school says. Kim couldn't believe what was happening." Say that about Kim again! I'll make sure that stupid smirk on your face is paired with a black eye!" Jack retorts, his hands balling up into fists." Kim. Dumb. Ugly. Blonde." Ryan whispers, stepping forward. Jack raises his fist. As his hand was about to connect with Ryan's eye, Kim stopped her boyfriend." Kim what are you doing here?" Jack asks anger plastered over his face.

"Don't do it Jack. Be the better person. You can't afford to get another detention." She replies, softly. Jack, reluctantly, lowers his fist. Ryan takes a step back and runs down the hall." YOU BETTER RUN! YOU ASSWHOLE!" Jack yells. Kim takes Jack's hand and motions him to sit next to her on the floor." Jack, you didn't have to defend me. Ryan was just trying to get you in trouble." She whispers. Jack sighs." I know. But he kept on saying it, over and over. I tied to ignore him, but I couldn't. I wanted to teach him a lesson. He deserved it. Nobody makes fun of my girl." He replies. Kim leans her head at the crook of his neck, and Jack wraps his arm around her waist." I know. But next time you just have to ignore them." She says. Jack chuckles." I won't make any promises. And Kimmy, I know you can take care of yourself. You're strong, independent, confident, and fierce. I guess I can be over protective sometimes, and I'm sorry." He replies." It's ok Jackie. But seriously if I wasn't there to stop you, Ryan would have had a black eye for the rest of the month." Kim giggles." Eh maybe two black eyes." Jack whispers.

"You are insane. But I still and always will love you." She replies. Jack squeezes her hand." Your always gonna be mine. From now on and forever."

_ How else can I say it_

_ Feel like a broken record (broken record)_

_ You think I'm crazy and it's true_

_ I'm crazy for you_

_ Yeah that's right I said it_

_ Girl you're my perfect 10, yeah (perfect girls)_

_ You think I'm crazy and it's true_

_ I'm crazy for you_

Jack knocks on his girlfriend's door and waits for her. He has a special night planned for Kim, since it's her 17th birthday. Kim opens the door and Jack stands there in awe. She's wearing a sea blue flowery dress (but not too much flowers) that goes up to the knees, and is paired with a matching belt." And of course you look beautiful. Shall we?" He asks. Kim takes his hand, trying not to blush." Of course." She replies. They both walk to Jack's car. Jack opens the passenger seat door for Kim." Aww thanks Jackie." She says as she takes a seat." No problem." He replies, as he takes the seat beside her and starts the engine." Where are we going?" Kim asks. Jack wanted to keep this whole date a secret from Kim, and the suspense was killing her." I'm not telling you, Kimmy." He says." But you know I get really impatient. And you know that I hate surprises." She pouts." I'm sorry babe, but my lips are sealed. You just have to wait and see." He replies. Kim sighs.

After a few minutes they finally arrived at their destination." Kim I really need you to close your eyes. And no peeking." Jack says as he begins to lead her." Are we here yet?" She asks. Jack wraps his arms around Kim's waist." Ok you can open." Kim opens her eyes and she can't believe what she's seeing. A kayak is docked in a lake, surrounded by purple primroses (Kim's favourite flower). She squeals." No, Jack you did not do this for me. It's just my birthday. I don't deserve all of this. I mean this is amazing. You're amazing!" Kim engulfs her boyfriend in a long and meaningful hug. After a few minutes Jack pulls away." You do deserve this Kim. You deserve so much more than what I do for you. You don't deserve a guy like me. You, need to be treated like a princess. Cuz Kim, you are my princess." He mumbles.

A few tears began to prickle in her eyes." I have something for you." Jack says. He pulls out a silver bracelet from his pocket." This charm bracelet is for you. Every charm on here symbolizes a point in our relationship. The apple represents the day we first met. When I caught your apple in the cafeteria. The black belt represents our friendship, and how karate made us closer. The letter represents the day that I was going to leave for Japan, so we made each other letters confessing our feelings. The Hollywood sign represents the night we almost kissed. But we were horribly interrupted, might I add. The J + K symbol represents the bracelet you made me when we were going on or first date. And last but not least, the heart symbol represents how much I love you. I've been in love with you ever since I laid my eyes on you 2 years ago. And I've ever stopped. I'll never stop loving you."

Jack takes Kim's hand and puts the bracelet on for her." You are the best thing that could have ever happened to me. No guy as ever gone through so much trouble to make me feel so happy, important, and loved. I love you Jack Brewer. You're my everything. You are my crazy Prince Charming." Kim says.

_ Oh, oh, whoa oh oh oh oh_

_ I'm crazy_

_ Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_ I'm crazy _

_ Whoa oh oh oh oh_

They stare at each other for what seems like forever. Simultaneously they both lean in, and capture each other in a passionate kiss. Jack wraps his arms around Kim's waist, while her arms wrap around his neck. After breaking the kiss they lean their foreheads against each other.

_ "I'm crazy for you."_

**Another one-shot complete! Make sure to review, I really want to know your opinions on my story. Check out the song while you're at it. It's super cute! Thx for reading my stories, guys. I really appreciate it.**

**xoxo Julia**


End file.
